Guilty Crimson
by Aihara Rein
Summary: AU. Pertemuan, saling mencintai, kemarahan, dan dosa. Kuroko tidak tahu kehidupan masa lalunya. Hingga dia bertemu Akashi. Pria berambut merah yang tidak akan pernah membiarkan Kuroko pergi dari jeratnya. /Chapter 01 - A Day Before Meet You. Happy reading minna-san
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **Horeee! UN telah selesai! Ai sudah enggak tahan, pengen nulis fanfic ini! Hohoho, liburan nulis fanfic plus novel XDD

Fanfic ini.. Bisa dibilang fanfic Fantasy-Romance pertamaku. Tapi, Romance disini lebih ke Dark Romance. Jadi kalau enggak begitu suka... Monggo, silakan tekan back.

Masih prolog, jadi belum amat serius cerita ini. Ai usahakan seminggu sekali update ini fanfic. Bersamaan Red Balloon and Blue Sky~

Met, silakan membaca, ssu

—...—

**.**

**Fanfiction**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**Can you hear me? Can you kill me?**

**.**

―...—

.

"Kuroko, kau harus membunuh bangsa Chró̱ma"

.

"Bukankah mereka sama seperti kita?"

.

"Mereka menyebabkan penderitaan kita, bangsa Skiá."

.

Sesungguhnya, pilihan terbaik saat ini adalah membunuhnya.

Pemuda minim ekspresi itu memperhatikan seluk beluk pria dihadapannya. Pakaian tempur pria itu kini tidak sebagus milik dirinya. Banyak sekali noda darah yang keluar dari lukanya. Sesekali pria itu merintih dan memegang lukanya untuk menghentikan pendarahannya.

Tangannya memegang pedangnya erat. Dua meter dari pria itu, meningkatkan kewaspadaanya. Pria itu—musuh kaumnya—seharusnya dibunuh sekarang. Tapi membunuh saat sedang terluka parah, sama saja tindakan pengecut dan bukan tindakan kaumnya.

"Kau tidak membunuhku, bocah?"

"Namaku, Kuroko dan usiaku sudah 17 tahun."

Pria itu malah tertawa terbahak - bahak. Konyol sekali, seseorang memberikan namanya dihadapan musuh. Apa dia tidak tahu, hanya mengetahui namanya, pria itu bisa membunuhnya dengan sihirnya?

Tapi untuk saat ini tidak akan. Pria itu harus menyimpan semua sihirnya untuk menuju ke markasnya, negeri Chró̱ma. Jika menggunakan sihir itu sekarang, sama saja mencari mati.

"Sekarang apa maumu, Kuroko? Membunuhku?"

"Mungkin." Kuroko berguman pelan. "Hanya saja... jika aku membunuhmu, itu menghabiskan sihirku. Aku saja tidak bisa teleport ke negeriku"

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kuroko bergeming. Lari dari sini dengan jalan kaki adalah kegiatan paling konyol. Hutan Carresius, medan perang kaum Skiá dengan kaum Chró̱ma itu bukanlah hutan sembarangan. Banyak sekali species dan sihir hutan yang sulit dimengerti—bisa - bisa membunuh siapa saja. Belum lagi hutan ini belum ditemukan ujungnya. Hanya pintu masuk saja yang diketahui.

Satu - satunya cara keluar disini hanyalah teleport. Namun karena kebanyakan menggunakan sihir, Kuroko tidak bisa teleport ke negerinya.

"Kau punya sihir banyak?"

"Kau meremehkan aku?" Pria itu menyunggingkan seringainya. "Kalau bukan karena luka sialan ini, aku bisa membunuhmu saat ini juga."

"Aku masih memiliki obat penyembuh. Kalau kau bersedia teleport aku ke negeriku, aku akan menyembuhkanmu."

"Huh, untuk apa aku menerima obat darimu." Dia menatap tajam Kuroko. "Hal tabu jika aku menerima obat darimu."

"Jadi kau lebih suka mati disini."

Alis pria itu terangkat dan menyeringai. "Mungkin. Toh hidup ini membosankan."

"Kau berkata itu karena belum melihat indahnya dunia."

"Seperti kau pernah lihat saja."

Kuroko tersenyum. "Aku memang pernah lihat."

Hening sejenak.

"Tch, mati dihadapanmu terdengar konyol." Pria itu menyilangkan tangannya didadanya. "Aku terima tawaranmu—cepat sembuhkan aku dan aku akan keluarkan kau dari sini."

Sekarang Kuroko ragu. Bangsa Chró̱ma terkenal licik dan penuh tipu muslihat. Belum lagi sifat munafik jika berteman dengan mereka. Apa ini keputusan tepat dalam kondisi ini?

"Namamu siapa?"

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan namaku?" Pria itu melirik mata Kuroko. Ada kilat keraguan dimatanya. "Kau ragu?"

"Aku pernah dengar. Orang Chró̱ma sangatlah munafik." Kuroko mengeratkan pedangnya. "Aku punya mantra untuk membunuhmu saat menjelang kematianku. Yah, aku hanya butuh namamu untuk jaga - jaga."

Pria itu terdiam sejenak. "Tak kusangka, bocah lemah sepertimu pendendam. Namaku Akashi."

"Apa kau janji... membawaku keluar dari hutan ini dan tidak membunuhku?"

"Aku janji."

Kuroko mengambil botol kecil didalam tasnya. Jarinya yang telah dibasahi cairan berwarna hijau menyentuh luka Akashi. Awalnya Akashi merintih, namun rasa sakit itu perlahan reda—dan menghilang. Dalam waktu sekejap luka ditubuh Akashi menghilang.

Belum sempat Kuroko berdiri, tiba - tiba saja ia merasakan pukulan di perutnya. Akashi menyeringai keji begitu melancarkan tendangannya ke perut Kuroko.

Sekarang giliran Akashi yang berdiri tegap dan Kuroko terkapar sembari memegang perutnya yang sakit. Akashi dengan sombongnya melancarkan mantranya untuk membuat Kuroko lumpuh.

"Kau—bodoh sekali—begitu mudah ditipu." Akashi mendongak, melihat langit mulai berwarna gelap. "Anak baik harus pulang. Karena itu, aku pulang dulu ya..."

Akashi memaksa Kuroko melihat wajahnya dengan kakinya bersamaan sayap hitam mulai keluar dari punggungnya. Sayap itu menunjukan betapa tangguh dan kuatnya Akashi.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu—sebagai tanda terima kasihku."

Kuroko mendecak. Akashi mengibaskan sayapnya dan siap pergi menuju rumahnya. Sial kenapa dia bisa tertipu dengan pria yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya.

Akashi melafalkan bait mantra. Kuroko hanya bisa melihat Akashi tanpa berbuat sesuatu. Saat bersamaan, Kuroko merasakan sesuatu melilit di kakinya. Tanaman hutan Carresius akan bergerak mencari mangsa jika menjelang malam.

Sial! Kuroko bisa mati disini.

Sebelum Akashi meninggalkan hutan ini, dia berbalik untuk melihat pemuda yang sangat mudah ditipunya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, tubuh Kuroko hampir terikat oleh akar pohon disekitarnya.

Akashi melihatnya. Kuroko sudah tidak disadarkan diri. Sihir dan energinya benar - benar diserap.

"Tch, kau sangat merepotkan."

Saat itu juga, kilauan sihir merah terlihat diantara mereka.

.

"Akashi, aneh sekali kau menolong seorang Skiá."

.

"Anak itu menarik. Aku melihat potensi di anak itu."

.

"Bangsa kita, Chró̱ma. Terlalu buta untuk melihat indahnya dunia."

.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Kuroko berkedip berberapa kali, menyesuaikan intens cahaya terang yang masuk ke matanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara itu. Pria berambut merah itu duduk di samping sofa dengan buku di pangkuan.

Tanpa aba - aba, Kuroko langsung memasangkan dirinya di posisi bertarung. Pria brengsek itu—Akashi—dengan santainya menutup buku dan mendekati tubuh Kuroko yang berbalut selimut.

"Kau sudah baikan?"

"Dimana aku?" tanya Kuroko balik tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaan.

"Mansionku." Akashi menjawab tenang. "Aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Kau kira aku tipe pengingkar janji."

"Untuk apa aku percaya padamu?"

"Yah, aku mengerti kau berkata begitu."

Kuroko melirik Akashi yang mengambil nampan di atas meja samping kasurnya. Perhatian Kuroko teralih satu sup hangat dan segelas susu sekarang berada dihadapannya. Manik birunya melirik ke Akashi.

"Makanlah, agar sihirmu kembali seperti semula—dan pulang ke Skiá."

Sebuah buku milik Akashi kini kembali dibaca pemiliknya. Pemuda berambut biru itu sesekali melirik buku yang dibaca Akashi.

"Kau suka tentang alam?"

Akashi mengangguk.

"Perasaanku saja... Atau memang Chró̱ma sudah berubah?"

Alis Akashi terangkat sebelah, "Maksudnya berubah?"

"Yah, di Skiá penuh sekali hal - hal berbau asri, hijau dan sebagainya. Tapi Chró̱ma penuh dengan teknologi, rumah modern dan sejenisnya. Bisa dikatakan, Chró̱ma telah mengubah alam."

"Itu pujian?"

Kuroko menghela nafas, "Terserah kau mengartikannya." Dia melihat dibalik jendela. Banyak sekali asap pabrik dari sana. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengajakmu ke tempat yang indah."

"Maksudmu, kau menyuruhku ke negerimu?"

Kuroko mengangguk dan membalikan tubuhnya untuk menatap Akashi.

"Disana banyak tempat yang kau tidak mungkin temui. Yah, kalau kau tertarik."

"Konyol sekali. Aku tidak tertarik dengan semua itu."

"Kau bisa bilang begitu karena belum melihat negeriku yang asli." Kuroko menyenderkan tubuhnya. "Kalau kau lihat Skiá, kujamin kau akan menarik semua kata - katamu."

"Ohh... Aku tertarik dengan tantanganmu."

.

"Kau cantik dengan warna putih, Kuroko."

.

"Walau aku pria—entah kenapa aku menyukaimu."

.

"Kuroko, apa kau mencintaiku?"

.

"Aku bersumpah. Aku akan selalu bersama denganmu, mencintaimu sampai mati."

.

"Kalau kau melanggar, aku akan membunuhmu, Kuroko."

.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

.

"Ke—kenapa kau ada disini?"

.

"Ah, ayo kemari tuan penipu. Tenang, aku memaafkanmu"

.

"Aku akan melaksanakan sumpahmu, Kuroko."

.

Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat.

Rasa sakit pada satu titik menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sedetik kemudian, Kuroko merasa pusing. Darah dari luka yang telah tercipta keluar begitu deras. Ironisnya, orang yang paling ia cintai menghunuskan pisau tepat di jantungnya.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Tubuh Kuroko merosot dan akhirnya jatuh di lantai. Matanya memandang Akashi tak percaya. Akashi dengan entengnya menjilati darah Kuroko yang mengotori pisau miliknya.

Air mata Kuroko keluar lewat ekor matanya. Perlahan - lahan, kesadaran akan hilang. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang menarik jiwanya. Sebentar lagi, Kuroko akan mati.

"Akashi―kenapa?" Kesadarannya sebentar lagi akan menghilang untuk selamanya.

"Heh, kau telah melanggar sumpah palsumu. Wajar 'kan aku membunuhmu. Aku tidak butuh penghianat sepertimu."

Mulut Kuroko bergerak di detik - detik terakhirnya. Namun percuma, rasa sakit yang ia alami membuatnya tidak bisa bersuara. Hanya bisa mengeluarkan nafasnya yang sudah tidak berima.

Apakah cintanya terhadap Akashi akan berakhir?

"Aku mencintaimu Kuroko, dan kau menipuku."

Sedetik kemudian Kuroko menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Mati di tangan orang yang paling ia cintai.

Jika Akashi mau mendengarnya, apa yang ia lihat hanyalah kesalahpahaman. Kuroko melakukan itu semua untuk melindungi Akashi dan hidup bersama Akashi seterusnya.

Tapi Akashi sudah membencinya dan Kuroko sendiri sudah mati.

Drama romantis picisan ini―sudah berakhir.

.

.

Namun itu semua memulai kisah sesungguhnya...

.

.

"Apa harapanmu, ketika terlahir kembali, sayang?"

.

"Akashi, apa kau tidak tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan?!"

.

"Aku berharap, ketika hidup kembali tidak pernah mengenal Akashi dan melupakan semuanya."

.

"Bohong... Tidak mungkin, Kuroko―A-aku sudah membunuhnya."

.

"Kau tidak perlu sosok Akashi. Yang kau butuhkan hanyalah aku, Kuroko."

.

"Ketika Kuroko bereinkarnasi, akan kubuat dia menjadi milikku selamanya. Karena Kuroko adalah milikku, milik Akashi!"

.

.

Dan cerita ini dimulai.

.

.

.

—...—

**.: Guilty Crimson :.**

—...—

—To be continued—


	2. Chapter 2: A Day Before Meet You

_Please say, you love me_

_Aku akan memberikan apa yang kumiliki_

_Because, I'm yours_

_._

_Hei, sampai kapan kau akan disitu?_

_Membiarkan semua menyakitimu dengan kata tak berhati._

_Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku_

_Melihatmu menangis dan terus berjalan di kegelapan._

_._

_Dengarkan suaraku ini..._

_Sekarang, aku berjalan mengejarmu walau menggarungi badai_

_Memegang tanganmu, aku selalu ada untukmu._

_Kau tidak lagi sendirian. Karena aku ada disini._

_Because, I'm yours._

—...—

**.**

**Fanfiction**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**.: Guilty Crimson :.**

**Chapter 01 - A Day Before Meet You **

**.**

—...—

Sore itu, SMA Teikou terbilang sepi. Karena guru mereka rapat, anak - anak sengaja pulang cepat, sekitar jam 2 siang. Namun tidak sedikit mereka masih menampakan batang hidung mereka di sekolah. Ya, untuk urusan klub atau komite sekolah.

Dan disinilah Kise berada. Ruang ganti di belakang lapangan basket indoor. Hanya dirinya dan pemuda berambut biru dengan sapu ditanganya. Di tambah lagu yang terus mengalun di sana.

Kise mendesah pelan,"Kurokocchi... sampai kapan kau terus menyetel lagu itu?"

Kuroko menghela nafas sembari menoleh ke arah Kise. "Sampai aku bosan, Kise-kun," ucapnya santai. "Lagipula lagunya enak."

"Ahh, tapi kalau didengar berkali - kali juga bosan!" Kise menarik nafasnya. "Di studio sering diputar - putar—bosaaannn!"

"Kise-kun, kau berisik."

"Kurokocchi...! Jangan sadis banget!"

"Aku tidak sadis, Kise-kun. Kau lah yang berisik," jawab Kuroko enteng.

Dan berakhir lagu campuran pop dan rock itu masih tetap mengalun. Kise akui, ia sudah kalah kompromi dengan Kuroko, anak kelewatan jujur dan kata - katanya selalu menyakiti hati.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kise tahu, Kuroko Tetsuya―nama pemuda itu―sangat menyukai lagu tersebut. Ralat, Kuroko fans berat penyanyi lagu itu, Mayuzumi Chihiro. Lagu yang daritadi ia putar termaksud salah satu lagu terkenal Mayuzumi Chihiro, _I'm Yours. _

Sebagai model, Kise sering bertemu Mayuzumi di studio. Pemuda berusia 3 tahun lebih tua dengan watak pendiam dan stay cool menjadi idola para gadis dan pemuda di sektiar studionya. Lagu yang dibawakannya selalu memiliki ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditiru oleh siapa pun. Benar - benar penyanyi top.

Mayuzumi Chihiro, sudah termaksud saingannya dan besok Kise harus bertemunya.

Tunggu dulu, besok bertemu denganya...

"Kurokocchi? Apa kau mau ketemu besok Mayuzumi Chihiro?"

Kuroko langsung membeku seketika.

"Kalau kau mau, besok kau bisa ketemu―kebetulan besok libur."

"He? Ke-ketemu?" Kuroko diam sejenak untuk menelan ludah. "T-tapi―"

Kise terkikik pelan. Kuroko lucu dengan ekspresi itu. "Besok aku tunggu di depan stasiun jam 11. Siapin uang buat naik kereta."

Untuk kali ini, Kuroko tidak bisa menolak.

―

Sehabis piket, Kuroko menuju toserba di dekat sekolahnya untuk membeli bento makan malamnya. Biasanya dia kesana bersama Kise. Namun pemuda model itu punya janji dengan _stylist-_nya untuk membicarakan pakaian apa yang ia gunakan besok.

"Ayam... atau ikan?" Kuroko memperhatikan dua kotak bento di tangannya. Sesekali ia mengganti pilihannya. "Ikan."

Dan satu kotak bento dengan nasi ikan tuna goreng berserta potongan sayur dan telur omelet masuk di keranjangnya.

Kuroko menuju rak roti dibelakang rak bento. Makanan di dapurnya sudah habis tanpa sisa, kecuali bumbu masakan. Dan saat ini ia malas untuk memasak. Selain harus ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan, skill masak Kuroko hanya rata - rata. Membeli makanan jadi atau bikin sendiri, rasanya sama saja.

Yang lebih praktis, beli makanan jadi.

Tepat saat Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil roti kesukaan, ada satu tangan bersamaan menyentuhnya. Sekejap, kepala Kuroko menoleh, bersamaan pemilik tangan itu.

"Ogiwara-kun..!" Kuroko terpekik kecil.

"Tetsuya?" Bola mata Ogiwara mengerjap. "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku hanya beli makan malam sama roti buat sarapan besok." Kuroko memperhatikan seluk beluk tubuh pemuda jangkung itu. "Kau dari sekolah?"

"Uhm." Ogiwara mengangguk. "Aku lapar ditengah jalan, makanya aku beli roti dulu. O ya, besok ada acara."

"Err..." Kuroko tersenyum malu - malu. "Temanku di sekolah mengajakku bertemu Mayuzumi Chihiro."

"Serius?!" Kuroko mengangguk pelan. "Kau beruntung Tetsuya! Bisa bertemu artis favorit!"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Senyuman sumigrah Ogiwara makin melebar.

Ogiwara tahu tabiat asli Kuroko. Pemuda berambut biru itu fans berat Mayuzumi Chihiro namun tidak pernah bertemu Mayuzumi secara langsung. Menonton konser di panggung saja belum pernah. Kuroko termaksud segelintir fanboys yang menyukai Mayuzumi lewat dunia maya.

Bukannya Kuroko malu untuk bertemu dengan Mayuzumi—mengingat sedikit sekali fanboy Mayuzumi. Untuk bertemu artis papan atas, banyak orang mengeluarkan kocek paling dalam.

Satu lagi, jangan pernah samakan Kuroko dengan orang kaya yang suka menghamburkan uang mereka. Kuroko adalah anak mandiri yang tinggal di apartement-nya sendirian. Orangtuanya tengah sibuk dengan perkerjaan mereka masing - masing di Yokohama.

Hidup Kuroko di Tokyo tidak buruk. Memiliki tetangga baik, terutama Ogiwara, dan menikmati masa sekolah tanpa masalah apapun. Mencari barang - barang kesukaanya dan hidup mandiri tanpa gangguan apapun, itu nilai plus hidup di Ibukota.

"Kuroko, kau mau teh atau kopi?"

Kuroko memutar bola matanya sejenak, "Tidak ada vanilla milkshake?"

Mata Ogiwara menelusuri mesin penjual minuman otomatis. Sedetik kemudian, Ogiwara menggeleng.

"Ya sudah, green tea," jawab Kuroko.

Ogiwara melempar kaleng green-tea dan ditangkap Kuroko cepat. "Jaa, Kuroko, aku duluan—mau beli daging dulu."

"Daa.." Kuroko melihat Ogiwara menaiki sepedanya dan meninggalkan Kuroko di depan toserba.

Kuroko menghela nafas. Matanya teralih melihat pemandangan sekitar toserba. Masih ramai seperti biasanya. Jam segini, 7 malam, masih tergolong ramai di Tokyo. Walau ramai, tidak ada salahnya pulang. Tubuh Kuroko lumayan pegal sehabis piket bersama Kise.

"Woof!"

Tiba di gang kecil―jalan pintas menuju apartementnya―ada suara anjing yang memanggilnya. Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya, dan menoleh ke asal suara itu. Manik birunya melihat jelas seekor anjing di dalam kardus.

"Woof!"

"Kau sendirian." Kuroko berjongkok dihadapannya. "Kau―dibuang?"

Anjing itu seketika diam.

Kuroko melihat isi kardus itu. Hanya mangkuk sisa susu ditambah kertas koran. Lagi - lagi ada manusia tak berperasaan yang tega membuang anjing malang ini. Kuroko mengambil sebotol susu di kantong plastik belajaannya.

Mata biru anjing itu melihat senang ketika Kuroko menuangkan susunya ke mangkuknya. Beberapa saat kemudian, anjing itu lahap meminum susunya. Ya, dia belum makan malam. Pemiliknya telah membuangnya pagi - pagi.

"Kau―"

Kuroko menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda dengan baju kasual dihadapannya. Ia membawa susu botol ditangannya.

"Ah, kau pemilik anjing ini?"

Pemuda identik merah itu tetap diam.

"Maafkan aku. Aku melihat anjing ini kelaparan, karena itu aku memberinya susu."

"Anjing itu bukan milikku."

Dia berjalan mendekati Kuroko. Sedetik kemudian, susu ditangannya langsung berpindah ke kantong plastik Kuroko. "Aku ingin memberi susu. Karena kau sudah memberinya, ini untukmu."

Kuroko tertengun. Sepasang manik heterokromnya memperhatikan anjing itu seksama. Tidak ada tanda ketakutan seperti ketika awal dia menemukannya. Sepertinya pemuda berambut biru dihadapannya membuat anjing itu tenang.

"Kau bawa pulang saja."

"Eh?"

Pemuda itu melirik Kuroko tajam. Sepasang mata mereka saling bertemu. Mata Kuroko menyiratkan ketidaktahuaan dan waspada. Namun mata pemuda itu menyiratkan kebencian dan perasaan rindu.

Perasaan yang tidak pernah diketahui Kuroko.

"Aku tidak punya niatan untuk memelihara anjing."

"Arigato." Kuroko berkata sembari mengangkat kardus anjing. "Etoo... Siapa nama anjing ini?"

"Nigou," jawab pemuda itu. "Jika kau menanyakan namaku, kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya." Pemuda itu menarik nafasnya. "Kau... Siapa?"

Nafas Kuroko tiba - tiba tercekat begitu kilatan mata keemasan pemuda itu menajam. Ia merasakannya. Aura yang berasal dari pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bersahabat. Tidak hanya Kuroko merasakannya, anjing bernama Nigou itu juga merasakannya.

"Kau sejak kapan berada disana?"

Dia... berbicara pada siapa. Kuroko yakin, siapapun dia pasti bukan dirinya.

Tanpa diketahui Kuroko, pemuda itu bisa melihat 'jiwa' yang dibalik tubuh Kuroko. Jiwa yang terikat dengan tubuh Kuroko.

Jiwa itu—siapa? Kenapa terasa familiar sekali?

"Tidak mau berbicara ya?" Pemuda itu menghela nafas. "Sebaiknya kau menghilang dari sini. Keberadaanmu hanya akan membawa bencana."

A—apa? Apa yang dibicarakan pemuda itu?!

Namun, ekspresi pemuda itu tidak berubah. Dia berbalik sembari menutupi keplanya dengan tudung jaketnya. Tanpa mengatakan salam apapun, pemuda itu meninggalkan Kuroko dan Nigou sendirian di gang.

Kuroko terdiam sejenak.

"Anak yang aneh." Kuroko menggeleng kepalanya. Matanya teralih—memperhatikan Nigou. "Ayo kita pulang."

"Woof."

—

—_Bukalah matamu, lihatlah perasaanku_

_Kita melangkah bersama, tanpa rasa takut_

_Aku menyukaimu, aku mencintaimu_

_Please say, you love me_

_._

_Beritahu aku perasaanmu,_

_Aku akan ada untukmu, aku siap menerima apapun_

_Nafas terakhir, hidup sesekali, aku ingin mencintaimu_

_Aku menjadi milikmu_

_._

Peluh keringat Mayuzumi turun, nafasnya terengah - engah. Semua orang di studio menatapnya takjub. Bahkan hanya rekaman musik terbarunya untuk background music theater yang akan ia tampilkan, Mayuzumi menyanyi penuh ekspresi. Gerakan tangannya dan ekspresi memang sulit ditandingi oleh siapapun.

Mayuzumi menarik nafas dan menghembuskanya berkali - kali. Hampir satu jam dia menyanyi nonstop dan sekarang tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Ya, ini lumayan untuk latihan lagu yang sedang naik daun.

"Seperti biasa, kau hebat Mayuzumicchi~"

Mayuzumi mengangguk dan menerima botol minum yang diberikan Kise Ryouta. Tak kesabaran, Mayuzumi langsung menghabisi setengah botol itu.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau kesini, Kise?"

Kise mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Mayuzumi. "Aku ingin berbica—."

"Tentang temanmu yang fans berat denganku," potong Mayuzumi cepat. "Aku tidak ingin bertemu."

"Hei! Jangan begitu! Aku udah janji dengannya, ssu!" seru Kise. "Kau mau aku dipanggil pembohong?!"

Mayuzumi menghela nafas, "Dunia itu memang tidak adil, Kise."

Sebelum Mayuzumi beranjak meninggalkan Kise, tiba - tiba seorang pria lebih tua darinya datang menghampiri Mayuzumi. Manager pribadinya sekaligus seniornya di Perguruan Tinggi, Nijimura Shuuzou. Satu berkas tentang theater yang akan dilakoni Mayuzumi, Nijimura serahkan ke Mayuzumi.

"Kise, mana temanmu?" tanya Nijimura.

Bola mata Kise mengerjap, "Aku menyuruhnya menunggu stasiun dekat sini."

"Kalau begitu, Mayuzumi, nanti kau bertemu fansmu bersama Kise."

"Hei!"

"Aku sudah izin dengan produser—dan boleh." Nijimura mendesah pelan. "Anggap saja kau jalan - jalan dengan temanmu."

"Tunggu dulu—"

"Terima kasih, Nijimura-senpai!" Tak tanggung - tanggung, Kise langsung menarik tangan Mayuzumi. "Ayo Mayuzumicchi!"

"Hei!"

Dan akhirnya, Kise dan Mayuzumi berlari keluar dari Studio menuju Stasiun. Ralat, Kise berlari menggeret Mayuzumi menuju stasiun. Entah energi apa yang dimiliki Kise, dia berlari amat cepat sekali. Mungkin tidak kesabaran bertemu temannya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di pintu gerbang stasiun kereta. Mata Kise segera mencari pemuda berambut biru sekaligus menjaga Mayuzumi agar tidak kabur lagi.

Sedangkan Mayuzumi, hanya bisa menghela nafas dan secepat mungkin mengenakan kacamata hitam. Itu satu - satunya benda yang ia miliki untuk melakukan penyamaran.

"Kurokocchi!"

Eh—Kuroko...

Mayuzumi langsung berbalik cepat. Matanya membulat sempurna begitu melihat seorang pemuda berambut biru berjalan kearahnya. Pemuda berambut biru yang sangat familiar.

Tidak, Mayuzumi mengenal jelas pemuda dihadapannya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kise-kun..." Kuroko mulai berbicara. "Kau lama sekali. Dan siapa dia?"

Kepala Kise menoleh sejenak, lalu tertawa kecil. "Mayuzumicchi, lepasin kacamatanya dong~"

"Eh—?! Ma-mayuzumi-san!" mata Kuroko membulat tak percaya. Dihadapannya, Mayuzumi Chihiro, idolanya.

Mayuzumi tersenyum hangat dimata Kuroko. Hanya saja, Kuroko tidak tahu, bahwa hati Mayuzumi menyiratkan kesedihan.

Kesedihan bahwa Mayuzumi bertemu lagi Kuroko.

"Namamu... Kuroko Tetsuya ya." Kuroko mengangguk pelan. "Apa kau mengenaliku lebih dalam?"

Kuroko diam sejenak. Sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng. "Mayuzumi-san adalah seorang penyanyi yang selalu menutup kehidupan sehari - harinya. Jadi mungkin aku hanya mengenal Mayuzumi-san tentang prestasi, karya, dan infomarsi umum lainnya."

Mayuzumi menghela nafas lega. Bukan karena kehidupan sehari - harinya belum tersentuh dunia entertaiment. Tapi karena Kuroko tidak ingat hubungan tentangnya.

Sepertinya, Kuroko telah melupakan kenangan 8 tahun yang lalu.

"Baiklah. Senang bertemu denganmu," Mayuzumi berkata bersamaan senyuman hangatnya.

Kuroko membalas senyuman Mayuzumi. Hari ini pasti akan menjadi terbaik dalam hidupnya. Belum lagi, ini adalah hari pertamanya bertemu Mayuzumi.

Namun entah kenapa, dilubuk hati paling dalam, Kuroko rasanya pernah bertemu Mayuzumi. Ada perasaan aneh semenjak ia mengenal Mayuzumi. Seperti ada ikatan yang sulit sekali dijelaskan.

Tapi Kuroko yakin, itu hanya perasaannya sebagai fans-nya. Tidak lebih dari apapun.

Mayuzumi hanya idolanya.

"Mayuzumi..."

DEG!

Suara itu―tidak mungkin!

Suara yang amat familiar dan mustahil dilupakan Mayuzumi begitu saja. Pemilik suara yang menyebabkan semua luka yang dialaminya dan keluarganya. Perasaan kebencian dan ketakutan tiba - tiba menyebar sekujur tubuhnya.

Peluh keringat dingin seketika membasahi tubuhnya. Syukurlah Kise dan Kuroko belum menyadari perubahan ekspresinya. Dengan keberanian tersisa, Mayuzmi membalikan badannya.

Tidak ada.

Ya, tidak ada. Itu hanya ilusi. Dia sudah disegel―dia sudah tertidur dan akan bangun ribuan tahun kemudian.

Di sisi lain, seorang pemuda memakai tudung jaket terus berjalan Mayuzumi. Headphone di telinganya terus mengalunkan lagu Mayuzumi. Manik heterokromnya terlihat memperhatikan jalanan. Namun pemuda menggunakan mata kuning keemasannya untuk mengawasi orang dibelakangnya.

Bukan sembarang orang yang ia awasi. Orang yang ia awasi―orang yang paling ia berharga seumur hidup.

Tangannya bergerak mengambil kalung kristal berwarna biru. Bukan kristal sembarang tentunya. Sebab kristal ini menyimpan energi besar yang dimiliki pemilik sebelumnya.

Pemuda itu mencium kristal itu. "Maafkan aku untuk waktu yang lama. Tapi untuk kali ini, aku akan tidak akan biarkanmu lari, Ángelos*"

.

.

.

**.: Chapter 01 - End :.**

—**To Be Continued**—

.

.

.

—...—

*Ángelos: malaikat dalam bahasa Yunani. Siapa malaikatnya...? Silakan tunggu di chapter - chapter depannya~

Apakah style menulis berbeda lagi? Bosanin ceritanya? Gampang ditebak? Terlalu rumit? Monggo... Silakan review di kotak unyu dibawah. :D

Aku enggak yakin bisa update seminggu sekali. Soalnya aku harus siap - siap ngurusin masuk SMA. Tenang aja, aku lagi posisi produktif—cuma banyak kepotong waktu. So, paling lambat sebulan ini udah diupdate#plaak

Sipp, bales reviewer yang bebaik hati meninggalkan review~

**[AlraSND] **Huwaaa! Gomenasai! Jadi kerasa cuplikan chapter selanjutnya ya?! Tapi prolog itu hanya masa lalu—jadi bukan cuplikan chapter, cuma menceritakan masa lalu mereka. Tapi masa depannya bakal berubah drastis. Terima kasih telah bersedia meng-favorite kan cerita gaje ini m(_ _)m

**[KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya] **Binggung dibagian mana, ssu? Mungkin aku bisa benerin lagi~ terima kasih atas review-nya ^^

**[Ariefyana Fuji Lestari] **UN dan US udah selesai~ Ya, itu semoga aja apdet seminggu sekali. Terima kasih atas review-nya :D

**[Bona Nano] **Apakah sudah terjawab diatas? Kalau belum, silakan lihat di chapter - chapter depannya~ Hohoho~ Arigatoo atas revienya XD

**[Lee Kibum] **Yak, sudah lanjut! Arigato atas reviewnya! XD

**[Caffeine NL] **Hohoho~ untuk itu, lihat saja nanti, apakah Akashi berubah atau tetap memonopoli Kuroko. Reinkarnasi Kuroko tidak OOC banget *semoga* terima kasih atas revienya-ssu, ^^

**[Eqa Skylight] **Itu masih rahasia tentunya~ silakan mengikuti kisah ini~ terima kasih atas reviewnya :D

**[kiiroiyuuri] **Wahh... Arigato atas pujiannya, aku jadi sangat terharu. He? ada kata yang enggak nyambung? Yang mana? Siapa tahu aku bisa memperbaikinya. Arigato :D

**[Hotori Nana] **Yup, tapi cuma beberapa chapter. Selanjutnya akan lebih menonjol ke dunia mereka. Dan tentunya kisah asmara AkaKuro. Arigato :D

Oke, sekian dari saya. Readers, Reviewers, silent reader, arigato telah mampir di fanfiction ini. Jangan lupa reviewnya~

.

Salam hangat,

Aihara


End file.
